Arcueid Brunestud
|-|Arcueid= |-|Archetype: Earth= Character Synopsis Arcueid Brunestud is the main heroine of Tsukihime. Arcueid Brunestud is the White Princess of the True Ancestors. The title of Brunestud was given to those True Ancestors capable of manifesting the Millennium Castle Brunestud, and has been likened to be the vampire royal family, although this is not strictly true. The True Ancestors were a race of beings copied from Type-Moon, the ultimate being of the moon, also known as the Crimson Moon. Long ago the will of the planet had no defense mechanism against humanity, nothing to keep them in check. The True Ancestors didn't have a specific reason in creating Arcueid. They normally only mold new True Ancestors to fit specific needs. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A | High 7-A | 5-A | 5-A Verse: 'Tsukihime (Nasuverse) '''Name: '''Arcueid Brunestud, Archetype-Earth '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Roughly 800 Years '''Classification: '''True Ancestor, "White Princess of the True Ancestors", "Golden Princess" '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Able to amplify her stats to become greater of that than her opponents), Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping and Statistics Reduction (Has a conceptual control over Earth and The Moon, of which allows her to warp the very plantery bodies themselves and even conceptually reduce an opponent to a sixth of their power on the moon), Mind Manipulation (Has acces to Hypnosis, which can alter the state of mind freely), Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Tore a spatial hole through the universe to create a portal to The Moon, all the way from Earth), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 7; When under a full moon or simply being at full power, she doesn't have a "time of death"), Reactice Power Level (Ultimate One ability and Blut die Schwester allows Arcueid to become stronger, faster and more durable the longer she fights. This is to the extend where she exceeds her opponents; Although only applicable on Earth or The Moon), Capable of recreating any natural phenomenon through Probability Manipulation (This in turn also grants her the following: Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, and Transmutation), Reactive Evolution (Arcueid becomes more resistant to conceptual weapons and magecraft the longer she fights), Teleportation (Can materialize her existence anywhere or even recreate her essence somewhere else), Power Bestowal (Archetype Earth claims to be able to grant immortality to others), Regeneration (Low-Godly; This works by reversing time. The actual potency of this regen is normally High-Mid but overtime it can become Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal (Can exist as a incorporeal entity without physical form). Resistance to Magic (Can casually shrug off virtually any form of modern magecraft and easily pried through Sion's Bounded Fields), Conceptual Attacks (She has developed a resistance to most Conceptual Weapons and believes herself to be vulnerable only those that she has not experienced before, was only knocked over by a point-blank attack from the Black Barrel Replica, one of the Church's most powerful Conceptual Weapons, and got up unharmed), Existence Erasure and Reality Warping, among many others (The Moon Cell couldn't delete her in ''Fate/Extra because her Authority eclipsed its own), Immunity to Death Manipulation (When under the full moon or when at full power, Arcueid does not possess a concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon her by a being of great power, making her immune to abilities such as even the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception) 'Destructive Ability: Mountain Level '(Easily got rid of Roa whilst possessing Ciel, who is easily comparable to Beserker, who is stated by narration to have the power to destroy an entire mountain) | 'Large Mountain Level '(Destroyed an entire mountain and a city alongside it. This was calculated to be this powerful) | 'Large Planet Level '(Due to being a Divine Spirit with the status of a Planet, she is easily above average Divine Spirits. Entities who have feats such as can fire the concept of Venus as a projectile. She also have the ability to drop a moon image of The Moon onto her opponents, which yields this much kinetic energy) | 'Large Planet Level '(As the Earth's equivalent of an Ultimate One, Arcueid is considered above Divine Spirits and possibly comparable to the likes of Amaterasu and Saver as the most powerful being native to Earth) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable to Saber, who can fight at speeds Irisviel couldn't comprehend and is also comparable to her prototype version, which can move at these speeds) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Superior to her previous self in speed) | 'Massively Hypersonic '| 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(At least comparable to other Ultimate Ones, who are capable of moving at speeds that allow them to escape their planet's velocity) 'Lifting Ability: Class 5 '| 'Class 5 '| 'Class 5 '| '''Class P (Capable of casually playing pinball with continents) Striking Ability: Mountain Class '(Should be on par with Beserker, who can destroy mountains) | '''Mountain Class '(Scaling to her previous self, who already is on par with Beserker) | 'Large Planet Class '(Comparable entities can attack with the conceptions of their planets. Can drop a moon with this level of force) | 'Large Planet Class '(Vastly superior to all her previous forms) 'Durability: Mountain Level '| 'Mountain Level '| '''Large Planet Level '| 'Large Planet Level ' 'Stamina: 'Even when limited to 3-5% power, she can last quite a while before tiring. Normally she's virtually limitless and as Archetype: Earth, she's limitless 'Range: 'At least Tens of meters. At least Hundreds of meters up to Planetary with Marble Phantasm | At least Planetary as Archetype: Earth. 'Intelligence: As the White Princess of the True Ancestors, Arcueid is by far the strongest and most skilled among them, being an expert when it comes to hunting down Dead Apostles and has extensive knowledge of human magecraft and magical phenomenon. She is the only member of the True Ancestors who is able to hold back her bloodlust with sheer willpower and knows the inner workings of the Dead Apostle Ancestor's powers to such an extent that she is able to use Nrvnsqr Chaos' remains to heal Shiki. However, outside of supernatural matters, she's rather airheaded, naive, and clueless due to being kept inside Millennium Castle Brunestud for so many years, thinking that school was a place to have fun and hypnotizing the entire faculty into believing she was a student so she could spend the whole day with Shiki. Weaknesses: Arcueid must use only a small fraction of her power to keep herself under control and hold back her bloodlust. Conceptual Weapons or Attacks she isn't familiar with are capable of harming her (I.E Gae Bolg) and in some cases, even killing her. After her body is destroyed, she becomes less durable and also has more weaknesses Versions: 'Tsukihime' | Post-Tsukihime | White Princess/Red Arcueid '''| '''Archetype: Earth Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Nothing Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Marble Phantasm: The ability to materialize a phantasm - a vision. It is the natural power of the World's "senses of touch", the Elementals. By connecting their will directly to the World, they are able to freely manipulate the world at will to bring it in line with their vision. As the user is the part of nature, they can change the world as they wish, they are able to create any phenomena as long as it's within their own imagination and the scope of nature. A transformation independent from nature - such as transforming a human - cannot be directly realized, though it can be accomplished indirectly. Like a mathematical metaphor involving drawing a white marble from a bag of black marbles with a one percent chance, Marble Phantasm is the ability to alter the probability and raise that chance to one hundred percent and definitely pick the white one amongst all the black ones. Even while severely weakened and restricted, Arcueid has shown the ability to turn layers of the atmosphere within a corridor into a vacuum to eviscerate her foes. When not restricted, Arcueid can create things on the scale of a village in the mountains, she can even recreate the Crimson Moon from a thousand years into the future. The Millennium Castle Brunestud in which Arcueid lives is a product of her Marble Phantasm. As Archetype: Earth she is capable of creating, manipulating and altering chemical elements, forming and shaping light, fire energy blasts, locking targets in an energy sphere, transmuting targets, and much more. Blut die Schwester: Blood Sisters: An ability that allows her to bring a replica of the moon down to Earth as a devastating projectile like the Crimson Moon once did. A special quality she possesses that is treated as a Noble Phantasm, it's a method of world configuration that she possesses due to embodying the basic rules of the Earth and the Moon, allowing her to utilize the relationship and difference between the Earth and the Moon as a means of attack. As Arcueid became the Earth's sense of touch, she possesses this Earthly Authority despite originating from the brain of the Moon and being an avatar of the Moon. It is an Authority that allows her to terraform her surrounding environment into her side(the Earth's side). As the Moon's gravity is one-sixth of the Earth's, she is able to utilize the difference in gravity as a means of attack, allowing her to conceptually reduce her opponent's power to a sixth of their total power while on the Moon. On Earth it becomes her Authority to increase her specs to be slightly above her opponent's. Alt Nagel: An ability that allows Archetype: Earth to create immensely destructive pillars of wind that can stretch as far as the heavens. Mystic Eyes of Enchantment: Arcueid has incredibly powerful Mystic Eyes, allowing her to enchant the heart and souls of others if they make eye contact with her, but she has the ability to restrict this to prevent it. She can also use them to hypnotize others and direct them with basic suggestions, using it to modify the memories of an entire school faculty and student body in order to slip into a school unnoticed. Ultimate One (Primordial One): Due to being part of the Counter Force, Arcueid receives power and support from the planet in order to increase her specs (such as strength, speed, and durability) to be slightly above her opponent's. When used on Earth or against an opponent that originates from Earth, she can activate it without any penalty or limitation. However there is a limit to the parameters she can gain, and when used in the Moon Cell, the duration of the skill is reduced. Furthermore, it isn't very useful against opponents with great versatility or opponents who do not rely on physical attributes alone, such as Gilgamesh, as merely boosting Arcueid's stats will not bridge the gap in versatility. Shall We Play Around Some?: Arcueid's Last Arc in Melty Blood, in which Arcueid manages to manifest her full power as Archetype Earth for an instant, completely nullifying an incoming attack before smiting an opponent with a powerful beam of energy from above. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Anime Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Servents Category:Protagonist Category:Vampires Category:Ultimate Ones Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Chain Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Benders Category:Light Benders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5